


just a warning

by larryandlashtonlmao



Category: 5SOS
Genre: Daddy Kink, Daddy!Ash, Gay Sex, M/M, Rough Sex, Smut, Teasing, babyboy!luke, gay boys having gay sex, sexy sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-06
Updated: 2016-08-06
Packaged: 2018-07-29 19:33:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 720
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7696639
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/larryandlashtonlmao/pseuds/larryandlashtonlmao
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Luke is being a little tease, and Ash is fed up with it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	just a warning

**Author's Note:**

> this is my first smut, pls be nice

Luke just wanted to have a little fun. By fun, he means to get Ash worked up as humanly possible, so he could get fucked. Ash was in the living room, watching his dumb ass sit coms that he strangley found funny, when in reality they were cheesey as fuck. 

"daddy." Luke breathlessly moaned from their shared bedroom. He was stroking his dick to the thought of ashton fucking him into the matress. Having luke tied down to the bedposts. 

"mmm, daddy harder," he moaned, louder to make sure ash could hear. soon after following luke heard ashs clunky footsteps walk near the wooden door and he saw the golden knob began to turn. low and behold, ash's dominating figure was standing in front of luke. Eyes gawking at the sight laying out before him. his eyes were filled with lust, pants becoming tighter seeing his babyboy all spread out and touching his pink cock to the thought of his daddy. 

Luke smirked up at ash. "you wanna touch me i bet. you wanna hear me screm your name so Our neighbors come and complain again," 

 

"yes baby, i would like that a lot," ash responded through a moan. 

"too bad. guess youre gonna have to wait till tomorrow. im in charge now ash." luke soon pulled up his joggers and walked out of the room. leaving ash to br worked up. 

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

the second time luke tried to be cheeky was they were at a resturant. The whole band had decided to go out, like old times. They went down t o a pizza buffet. They were sitting at the back booth, ashton and luke one one side, callum and michael on the other. mikey and cal were too lost into a debate on if aliens are real of not to even notice ash and lukey. lukes hand found a home on ashs knee. hey quicked trailed his fingers up his thigh and soon rested his hand right on his dick and began to palm it through his skinny jeans. 

"dont be too loud,daddy" Luke whispered into Ashs ear. silent moans began to fall from ashs lips 

 

"are you okay? you look a little red" Mikey asked  
"i-i-im fine," ash responded white luke still had his hand on his dick. mikey nodded and turned back to cal   
"just wait till we get home, daddy" luke said to ask. immediately removing his hand. ash was left with a plate of pizza and an completely obvious boner. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Ash was fed up wih lukes behavior by the time they reached home. he slammed luke into yhe wall of their apartment. 

"im fucking in charge" Ash growled into lukes ear and than began to nip at his neck. he sucked love bites into lukes long neck. he kissed and kissed and eventually found his sweet spit. turning his baby boy into a moaning mess. 

"lemme show you whos really in charge" Ash said as he pushed luke down jnto their king sized bed. He practically tore lukes clothes off leaving him nAked and despereate for ash's cock. 

"daddy, " luke whined

"getting me all worked up infront of my friends. thats a no no baby" with those words he pushed two lubed up fingers into lukes pink hole. 

"ahh fuck daddy please," luke whimpered.   
"please what baby" ash replied scissoring his fingers in lukes hole to strech him. 

"your cock please." luke still responded. even through all his moans. ash obeyed what luke had wanted cause ash has wanted to fuck him since this morning. ash quickly wasted no time with a condom and lube before quickly thrusting into lukes pukering hole. feeling his warmth and clenching around his dick.   
"DADDY" luke screamed. it all felt so good. ash kept thrusting hard and deep into luke. and continuesly hitting his prostate dead on. luke was a whimpering mess underneath ash. he was so close and so turned on 

"come for me baby boy. come for daddy." with those words luke was done and ash kept hitting his prostate to help him ride out his high. ash followed after still using lukes sensitive hole. he enjoyed hearing his whimpers.   
luke was drained of energy 

"dont forget whos in charge, luke. this was just a warning" 

 

with that ash left. leaving luke to clean himself up.


End file.
